Dressrosa Arc
The Dressrosa Arc is the twenty-seventh story arc in the series and the second in the Pirate Alliance Saga of ''One Piece'', continuing from the Punk Hazard Arc. The Straw Hats, Trafalgar Law, and Kin'emon, having formed an alliance, travel to Dressrosa as part of their plan. Dressrosa is the second island the Straw Hats encounter in the New World, and is ruled by the former Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo. Summary Fury of the Shichibukai: Donquixote Doflamingo Makes His Move Back on Punk Hazard, some of the G-5 Marines put on the protective suits and head into the island to retrieve their friends, revealing that the suits were meant to shield from the gas, and Caesar, knowing this, had tricked his subordinates into taking them off. However the gas is still a danger as those frozen are still inhaling the poison and will still die if not cured in time. Smoker is then seen talking to Brownbeard and allows him to go into the gas to retrieve his men, though warns that he intends to arrest them. He and his group then come across the headless bodies of Baby 5 and Buffalo, and the Marines are not sure what to do with them. However the Marines see two objects flying towards them which is revealed to be Baby 5 and Buffalo's heads which land roughly back on their bodies. But what is even more shocking, Doflamingo flies down, enraged. He quickly displays that he has Haoshoku Haki, knocking out the majority of the forces and attacks the rest using some kind of invisible string, demanding to know where the Straw Hat Pirates and Law are. Smoker refuses to give up their location and lies, knowing that Doflamingo will not let him live anyway, he further provokes the Shichibukai referring to him by his underground alias name, Joker. Doflamingo comments on him knowing too much and then attacks him. Meanwhile on the ocean, the Thousand Sunny is sailing down a "Sea Slope" away from the island. Brook asks about the Mini Merry II to which Franky explains he had found a sea passage away from the research laboratory and moved the ship to go pick it up. It is then revealed that the group is heading for Dressrosa as per Law's plan which Kin'emon seems to already be familiar with. Luffy informs the rest of the crew about the alliance he formed with Law's crew and his intention of dethroning the Yonko. Also with them is Caesar who they have dragged along who continues making threats against them. Law explains that the Yonko have spheres of influence all over the New World but are underground so as not to attract the Marines' attention. One of their most trustworthy brokers is Doflamingo who uses the alias Joker so no one will suspect him. He is also the biggest supplier to Kaido of the Artificial Devil Fruits, SMILEs, which is why Law wanted Caesar kidnapped and destroyed the drug SAD to decrease Kaido's battle power. Their objective now is to get to Dressrosa and destroy the factory where the SMILEs are being manufactured to cripple Kaido further. Kin'emon also wishes to head to the island as a friend of his is being incarcerated there. Back on Punk Hazard, Smoker has been beaten and about to be killed by Doflamingo who says he will find the Straw Hat Pirates and Law without his help. Just as he is about to strike the killing blow, Kuzan suddenly shows up and halts him, stating that Smoker is his friend. Despite Kuzan's presence, Dolflamingo makes to kill Smoker anyway but is quickly frozen by Kuzan's Devil Fruit ability. However he manages to break free as the ice hadn't reached his heart. Seeing nothing to gain from fighting Kuzan, Doflamingo takes his leave, but not before questioning Kuzan what he stands for due to rumors he had heard. Kuzan does not answer him and yells for a medic. Doflamingo collects Baby 5 and Buffalo and departs. Only then does Kuzan state that even though he is not enlisted in the Marines anymore, he never fully trusted the World Government and that he can still make a difference outside the Marines. Smoker inquires about how he knew of Punk Hazard as it's top secret, worrying that he's doing business with the criminal underworld but Kuzan tells him he has not changed. He also warns Smoker to tell Sakazuki to keep an eye on Doflamingo as he poses the biggest threat to the Marines and also requests the G-5 Marines promise not to reveal he was there. Out on the sea, the crew is taking a breather. Usopp and Chopper worry furiously about Doflamingo coming to attack them. Kin'emon nearly gets into a duel with Zoro thinking he had robbed Ryuma's grave due to him having his sword, the Shusui, on him. Momonosuke is revealed to be taking a shower with Robin much to the envious anger of Sanji, Brook and Kin'emon. When they confront him over it, Nami punches all three for their supposed bullying. Gaining their ire even more when he uses his childish nature to get Nami to hug him (and giving the three a rather lecherous look in the process). As the night goes on, most of the crew (Luffy, Zoro, Brook, Nami, Robin, Law, Caesar and Momonosuke) sleep while others (Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Sanji, and Kin'emon) stay up looking after the Sunny. Morning comes and a News Ku delivers the paper which indeed reads that Doflamingo abdicated his position as a Shichibukai as per Law's demands as well as his royalty of Dressrosa. However, there is also a picture of Luffy and Law and an article stating their alliance much to the crew's surprise. Also in the paper is news regarding Kids, On Air and Hawkins Pirates alliance as well, though Law is unconcerned with it. He then explains his next phase of his agenda to the crew. On Dressrosa, the people of the island are confused and in an uproar over the news of their king's sudden resignation while Doflamingo is in his office reading. Law's Den Den Mushi rings which he then answers. As the news of Doflamingo's resigning and the pirate alliances spreads, chaos ensues. In war zones, armies are desperate to get in contact with the Shichibukai in order to get new supplies of weapons, while pirates everywhere start panicking about the alliances as reported by Abusa. Meanwhile, Doflamingo receives the promised call from Law, with some of the Straw Hats on the other end seemingly surprised that the Shichibukai actually picked it up. Luffy returns Doflamingo's greeting by shouting his declaration to be Pirate King, followed by angrily threatening the king that he is willing to return Caesar, but if he finds they were repeating the same actions as they did on Punk Hazard, he was going to beat the Shichibukai up. Doflamingo simply chuckles, and asks where Luffy has been (with the young pirate stating it was a secret) and then states that he wanted to meet the Straw Hat, claiming that he has something that Luffy would do anything to get. As Luffy starts envisioning meat Usopp drags his Captain away from the Den Den Mushi, with Law picking up the receiver to start negotiations. After Doflamingo made sure that Caesar was all right, Law tells his old boss the time and place of the pick up. Luffy then abruptly hangs up on the Shichibukai before he got caught up in Doflamingo's pace again. Sanji then starts asking if it wouldn't have been better for them to limit the forces present for the pick up, but Law refutes this, stating that their real goal was to find the hidden SMILE factory and destroy it. Luffy starts getting excited about this latest adventure, and then his next in which he plans on going to the Wano Country. However for now, they decided to have breakfast, during which Kin'emon briefly explains the events leading to him and Momonosuke ending up on Punk Hazard. When Law hears that the samurai's were heading to Zo, he states that he was also planning on heading there after destroying the factory to join his crew. When Kin'emon finished telling his tale, Franky, Chopper and Luffy then get carried away, saying that they will help the samurai's friend, Kanjuro as well, much to Law's annoyance. At the new Marines HQ, a debriefing was taking place, held by Commodore Brannew, about Doflamingo's abdication and Law's alliance, while mentioning the new Shichibukai, Buggy. In response to this, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki states he sent Fujitora to investigate. At Dressrosa, Baby 5 goes looking for Trébol, who suddenly appears in front of her. Baby 5 then tells him that Doflamingo is looking for him, and to bring 'that' with him. After Trébol teases her about her captain's constant execution of all her previous boyfriends, he then goes to meet the former Shichibukai. While there, it is then revealed that the object requested by Doflamingo was in fact the Mera Mera no Mi, Ace's Devil Fruit prior to his death which is then entrusted by Doflamingo to another of his subordinates Diamante, while commenting that Luffy will come running to him because he wouldn't want anyone else to have it. Elsewhere, the Straw Hats soon sight Dressrosa. Arrival At Dressrosa: Adventure in the Country of Love, Passion, and Toys The crew land on the island and disembark. Luffy tries to get Momonosuke to fly so they can find the factories but Momo can not recall how he did it the first time, as well as telling Luffy his father forbade him from entering the island. Luffy gets into a fight with Momonosuke over this until Kin'emon calms him down. He then shows the crew the outfit they will need to disguise themselves with. Law hands Nami a Vivre Card for Zo in case something happens and lays out his plan. The group delivering Caesar (Law, Usopp and Robin) will cross Dressrosa to Green Bit to drop him off while some of the crew (Nami, Chopper, Brook and Momonosuke) will watch after the ship. However before he goes on further he notices Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Kinemon (aka the Factory Destroying Team) have suddenly vanished. They are revealed to wandered into the city taking in the sights and sounds of Dressrosa. They see living toys walk among the human occupants, surprising them. When they see someone getting stabbed, Zoro asks about this to a toy soldier, to which they find out it is a daily occurrence. If a man cheat on a woman, the woman will stab him, and the more beautiful the woman is, the higher the number of stabs the man will receive. The group decide to grab something to eat and, after disguising themselves as old men, stop at a bar. Though Sanji can not help but notice that the island is not in much of a panic after hearing the news of their king, Doflamingo, giving up his throne. Their food is served where the waiter, at Sanji's query about the Fairy Pumpkin Gazpaco, mentions a legend about fairies that is shrouded in myth. As they eat, they overhear some ruckus at a nearby roulette table where a blind man is trying his luck. He guesses correctly which color the ball will land on, but the dealer and his cohorts constantly lie and swindle his money. The blind man tries one more time and once more guesses correctly. Just as the dealer is about to say the opposite however, Luffy comes over and announces that the man had won. The man states his gratitude to Luffy for revealing the truth. But the dealers become angry and attempts to attack Luffy. defeats the Donquixote Pirate dealers.]] However the blind man tells Luffy to step back and he unsheathes his sword. Pressure suddenly pushes down on the dealers until the floor collapses underneath them into a gigantic hole sending them plummeting into the abyss below. As Luffy and his group marvel at the man's strength, he remarks being blind has it privileges of never looking at the world's filth. Everyone stands in awe after the blind man's display of power, the crew realizes that he must definitely have some Devil Fruit ability and Luffy immediately asks outright what exactly he is. The blind man answers that for both their sakes it would be unwise to reveal who he is. Immediately after the old man leaves, all the people in the bar start exclaiming over missing possessions, among which is Zoro's Shusui - The Treasure of Wano. A toy informs them that it is definitely the work of the Fairies and there is nothing to be done about it besides laughing and forgetting about it. However Kinemon and Zoro aren't going to give up on it so easily. Zoro catches a glimpse of Shusui being carted away and quickly chases after the thief with Kinemon not far behind. Sanji likewise follows because he does not trust Zoro to be running around on his own. Luffy starts to follows because he feels it would be fun but is stopped by Franky who has a better plan. Franky and Luffy apprehend one of the dealers that was defeated by the mysterious blind man and drag him into a alley for interrogation, with Franky correctly guessing he works for Doflamingo. He does not seem to know anything about the Smile Factory more but says that his superiors are at the Corrida Colosseum where a big event is taking place and an amazing prize is going to be given to the winner. Meanwhile at the Corrida Colosseum, the Donquixote Family is introduced as the leading champions of the event: Senor Pink, Dellinger, Lao G, Machvise and the current hero Diamante. The blind man is also shown to be among the audience at the Corrida Colosseum and the prize is the Mera Mera no Mi, which grants a person the powers that Ace had. Upon hearing what the prize is, Luffy is left shocked. After hearing how a Devil Fruit's reproduction works from the thug, Luffy declares he won't let just anyone have Ace's power. Franky quickly deduces it might be a trap but encourages Luffy to claim the fruit anyway, to which Luffy agrees and the two head for the colosseum while the thug calls them fools cause no one who just wants the fruit would risk their lives for it. Meanwhile Zoro continues his chase for the Shusui thief but gets lost (having also lost Kinemon in the process). Sanji catches up to him but gets distracted by a dancer named Violet causing him to lose Zoro the moment he takes his eyes off him. Violet suddenly approaches him and, after feigning kissing him to avoid cops chasing her, she ask Sanji for his help in protecting her and finding a certain man so she can kill him. Back with Luffy and Franky, the pair reach the colosseum but are halted by a commotion of a one legged toy solder who has cops chasing him. However he reaches the colosseum and states neither cops nor Marines can pass beyond there as it a law of the Doflamingo Family, even if they're chasing criminals. The cops grudgingly break off their chase while the toy solder greets and talks a bit with Luffy and Franky. Eventually Luffy goes to sign in, but to keep his cover safe enters under the name "Lucy" (mostly due to Franky stopping him from putting in his real name). He's escorted into the waiting room where many rough looking participants are waiting their turn to fight. Some of the fighters start mocking Luffy due to his disguise and feeble appearance. One such, Spartan, even takes offense to him being there and demands he leave. He attacks Luffy, who easily dodges his attack, grabs his arm and slams him into ground shocking all the other combatants, Luffy then greets them. Corrida Colosseum: The Results of Block A & B One of the colloseum staff was about to disqualify Luffy. Luckily, the Chinjao Family stepped in and spoke on Luffy's behalf, saying that Spartan was the one who started the fight. After thanking the Chinjao family for saving him from disqualification, Luffy learned that he has been assigned to block C. Once he went to the battle preparation room, Luffy got very excited seeing all the armor and decided to put some on to make himself look cooler. While learning about the colloseum's weight restriction on protective gear, Luffy was greeted by Cavendish, captain of the Beautiful Pirates. Luffy accidentally told him his own name, but the other contestants thought he was mispronouncing his alias "Lucy". Some of the contestants spoke amongst each other how fearsome Luffy must be, and that the real Luffy was 8 meters tall. Cavendish warned "Lucy" that if he was Luffy, he'd have killed him. After asking why Cavendish then proceed to tell Luffy his backstory such as how he came to resent The Eleven Supernovas for stealing his popularity, but Luffy ignored him during the middle of the conversation. He then sees a bronze statue of an old gladiator named Kyros. While admiring the statue, he meets a female gladiator named Rebecca. Upon noticing his admiration of the statue, she tells him about his legendary status. After telling Luffy about the statue, two other fighters began teasing her about how she must be happy that Spartan was already eliminated. When Luffy asked what they meant, Rebecca told him not to mind them, though she was noticeably bothered by what they said. After this, she declared that she will win the Mera Mera no Mi and defeat Donquixote Doflamingo, much to Luffy's surprise. She then asked Luffy what block he was assigned to and was happy to learn they are in different blocks. As she walked off, she told Luffy that it would be nice if they both survived the first round. After Luffy and Rebecca finished their conversation, the winner of block A was announced of a mysterious fighter with a paper bag over his head who defeated all the fighters in a battle royale match. He then pulled off his mask revealing himself to the audience as Jesus Burgess, Luffy shocked over the revelation. As Burgess was being cheered on by the crowd, Franky was in the crowd wondering if Luffy will be able to pull a successful win with such a strong opponent. Franky then decided he needed to leave, so he can go do his job of destroying the SAD factory, but he had a tag along in the form of the Thunderous Wrath Soldier. The soldier told him he wants to come along, and they should talk somewhere else about things like that. Meanwhile, behind some bleachers in the Colosseum, a Marine officer was receiving a transmission from Vice Admiral Maynard, who was undercover as "Capman" in the Colosseum. Maynard told him all the big names that are participating in the competition from the dressing room, but was walked in on by Gambia, a member of the Bartolomeo Pirates. Gambia recognized the vice admiral, but Maynard brutally beat him, and put him in the trash room before he could say anything. Back in the crowd, the blind man decided its time to leave, and did so with his subordinate. He was then revealed to be the new Admiral, Fujitora, and planned on sending three battleships to Dressrosa. He told his subordinate that they need to worry about who to protect, rather than who they need to arrest. He also said that they would head to Green Bit. At a Northeastern cafe, the Caesar Return Team was having some tea near the Green Bit bridge, while getting information about Green Bit. They learned from the shopkeeper that there are fighting fish around Green Bit that are strong enough to flip ships. Their discussions were interrupted by a mysterious sight of the government agency CP-AIGIS0. Elsewhere, Zoro was being dragged across a rooftop, while gripping his sword. Zoro flew off the roof, and onto the ground as something dropped on him. A mysterious voice then said that they should not been seen by humans. Kine'mon, who had gotten lost elsewhere, was surrounded by a group of Doflamingo's agents who recognized him by his top-knot. The people told him to keep quiet if he cared about Kanjuro's life. While Kine'mon dealt with those agents, Sanji fought off similar agents, who attempted to snipe him from above, but were defeated with a swift kick. Sanji then expressed his love for Violet, with a large smile. Back on the Sunny, Chopper, Nami and Momonosuke were playing Shogun with Chopper as a vassal, Nami as a court lady, and Momonosuke as the shogun. Brook then sang a song for Momonosuke, after Chopper told him that when Momonosuke is left alone he begins to get sad, as if he has had something very bad happen to him. Suddenly, a noise is heard from within the Sunny, which frightened everyone on board. In the Collosseum, Bartolomeo was called out to compete in the B Block, as a beaten up Maynard was seen behind him. The B Block is about to begin, but one contestant is missing. The missing contestant, Bellamy, comes up behind Luffy and tells him he has seen through his disguise. Bellamy then explains that he doesn't want revenge, and says he actually went to Skypiea. Bellamy apparently took gold from the Skypieans, and gave it to Doflamingo as an offering. Doflamingo accepted him back into his crew, and Bellamy has changed his ways. Bellamy says he wont laugh at Luffy anymore, and walks into the stadium. As Block B starts, Cavendish asks Luffy what block he is assigned to. It is then revealed that the major fighters in C Block are Lucy, Jean Ango, Sai, Boo, Hajrudin, Ideo, Fighting Bull, Don Chinjao and the Funk Brothers. The fighters in D Block include Cavendish, Meadows, Mummy, Rebecca, Rolling Logan, Fighting Lion, Damask, Acilia, and Suleiman. B Block officially starts, and the fighters seen are Bellamy, Bartolomeo, Dagama, Elizabello II, Bluegilly, Hack, Ricky, Tank Lepanto, Abdullah, and Jeet. Bellamy is thinking about where to begin, when he is tag teamed by Dagama, Tank Lepanto, Elizabello II and other fighters. Dagama states that they must get rid of the troublesome ones before being taken out. As the B Block gets into full swing, the crowds start calling foul for the team up but the announcer states it's within the rules as Dagama has his men defend Elizabello, who has the power to crush his enemies or make walls with one punch though the only drawback is that it takes an hour for him to his power. Elizabello currently is up to strength and waiting on Dagama to give the word. Lepanto meanwhile focuses on fighting Bellamy, stating he's just fighting for the money. Bellamy avoid his attack while a few others are knocked into ocean outside the ring, which not only disqualifies them but puts them in danger of the "School of Little Fighting Fish". Jeet and Abdullah take out a bunch of warriors easily while another taunts against karate fishman, Dan Hack, who quickly knocks him aside. Dagama's troops suddenly run into trouble against another fighter a martial artist of the Long Leg Tribe, Bluegilly, whose Jao Kun Do fighting style is knocking them away like ragdolls. In another section a mysterious fighter only known as Ricky is catching most of the gladiator's attention. Two of them try their luck against him but he dodges their attack easily, gets behind them and knocks them out. As all this goes on, the audience notice that none of the gladiators have touch Bartolomeo who lays on the side of the ring observing the battle. Meanwhile up in the stands, Luffy and Cavendish are watching the battle with the latter still harping on about "The Worst Generation" Supernova and how he needs to get new bounty posters for them. Cavendish state he has a feeling most of them have come to the Colosseum and disguised himself but he's willing to wait for the roster to thin. Suddenly Don Chinjao comes up to the two and ask Luffy how Garp is doing. Luffy ask if he knows his grandfather, before realizing his cover's been exposed. As Cavendish reels from shock, Chinjao states Garp almost killed him back in the past and he intends to exact his revenge by killing Luffy. Chinjao say's he wished he knew about Garp's son, Dragon earlier, then Luffy would have never been born, and with that, suddenly attacks the young Straw Hat with a mighty head butt. Cavendish, claiming that Luffy is his prey, counters Chinjao's head butt with his Meito, Durandal. The clash is a draw, with Cavendish stopping the attack, but being unable to pierce his opponent's head. As their skirmish starts drawing attention, a witness states that Chinjao had a bounty of over 500,000,000 in the Golden Age, and once split a frozen continent with his head. As Chinjao continues his assault, Luffy tries to end the fight with a blow to Chinjao's head, smashing the ex-pirates head into the ground. Chinjao gets up in a berserk state, but before he is able to attack again, he is held back by Boo and Sai. His grandchildren states that Luffy is in Block C with them, and if Chinjao continues to cause a ruckus, they might get kicked out before they complete their true objective. Cavendish, however, is willing to get eliminated from the tournament, if it means he can kill Luffy, but the Straw Hat is nowhere to be found. As the White Horse goes looking for Luffy and the crowd disperses with murmurs of Straw Hat, no one realized that the man in question was hanging outside the wall on the window sill. Back in B Block, Tank Lepanto is defeated by Adullah and Jeet, who are in turn beaten by Bellamy. Meanwhile, Bartolomeo is urinating off the side of the ring. Hack, who has gained fans in the crowd, attempts to punch Bartolomeo, but his fist is blocked and broken by some sort of invisible wall, apparently made by the rookie. Bartolomeo follows up his attack and knocks out Dan, eliminating him. With his defeat only 24 people are left in the ring. Blue Gilly takes out Ricky who laments he can't win against old age and curses Donflamingo. The warriors under Dagama's command comment on the effective strategy of his and state they plan to fight amongst themselves once they knock out everyone else. Blue Gilly suddenly attacks them, breaking their formation. When one of the gladiators asks how this could be, Dagama attack them from behind. Blue Gilly then reveals he and Dagama were in league the whole time. However once Daguma gets the chance, he tries to attack Blue Gilly when his back is turned, only to be kicked and knocked out of the ring into the path of the one of the Fighting Fish. Blue Gilly stating he never trusted Dagama from the start. Meanwhile Bellamy is fighting Bartolomeo and losing, wondering if Bartolomeo ate a Devil Fruit. Luffy shouts encouragement to him upon seeing this. The rest of the remaining warriors start to surround Elizabello, with Blue Gilly mocking him. However the king states the formation was to protect them. As the crowd wonders about Elizabello's power, they realize they might be in danger. They begin to get clear and Elizabello goes on the attack while the other warriors rush him. Bellamy manages to get ahold of Bartolomeo with his powers and is about to retaliate when he notices Elizabello's power. Elizabello lets loose his King Punch, sending virtually all the remaining combatants flying out of the ring. When the dust settles, nearly everyone, including Bellamy and Blue Gilly, are knocked out of the ring. For the moment it seems the king has won, however one fighter still stands: Bartolomeo. He reveals he made a barrier which protected him from the king's attack having eaten the Bari Bari no Mi. He uses the barrier to knock out the defenseless king, winning him the B-Block. As the crowds boos him, Bartolomeo states the Mera Mera no Mi must go to "that person". Luffy starts to wonder who he is. Meanwhile inside one of the coliseum's corridors, Franky is talking to the toy solider who states he too is trying to destroy Doflamingo's factories and has people preparing to do so, but wishes to save his friends who working within the factories first. He also states destroying the factory will bring about the fall of the country and if Franky is willing to fight against Doflamingo, he'll tell him everything about Dressrosa. Story Impact *The Underworld is officially explained via Trafalgar Law. *Many characters make their first apearence after the timeskip. The characters (in the order they were reintroduced) are: Kuzan, Jewelry Bonney, Brannew, Sakazuki, Bellamy and Jesus Burgess . *Donquixote Doflamingo resigns from the Shichibukai, and also abdicates his throne in Dressrosa. *Someone named Absa is said to be behind the leaking of the fact that the Kid, Hawkins and On Air Pirates have formed an alliance, which is also confirmed to be after one of the Yonko. *Law and Kin'emon both state that they want to go to a place called Zo, Law states that his crew is located there. Kine'mon reveals that he and Momonosuke, along with two other samurai, were headed there but were shipwrecked on Dressrosa. *The Marine Headquarters in the New World is shown. *Buggy is revealed to have joined the Shichibukai during the timeskip. *A yet unnamed seventh Shichibukai is revealed to exist. *Donquixote Doflamingo is revealed to have Portgas D. Ace's former Devil Fruit, the Mera Mera no Mi. He is using it as the prize at the Corrida Colosseum to lure in Luffy. *The new race of toys is introduced. *Bellamy is revealed to be alive. He participates in the Colosseum under "recommendation" of the Donquixote family. His bounty has also been raised to 195,000,000 beli. *A new admiral is introduced, Fujitora - a blind man named Issho. * The strongest Cipher Pol is revealed: CP-AIGIS0. References Arc Navigation Site Navigation